


Crazy For You

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Witches, Frottage, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Truth Spells, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Sam still isn't over Dean selling his soul for him. He's extremely grateful, but annoyed about how little his older brother values himself. Not to mention that his own Psychic abilities have resurfaced.After breaking up a spell from a coven of Witches, Sam and Dean begin to feel strange, and realize that things between them will never be the same again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Two Witch fics in one day? Yes, Because I can do that.) Thi is for one of my good friends, Angie, whose birthday is today! Happy Birthday, girl! ❤

Fuck!

Fucking shit, FUCK! 

Of all the fucking luck, it just had to be Witches, didn't it!? Yeah, they're Dean's least favorite beings in the entire world. Spewing bodily fluids and shit all over the place. At least he and Sam are safe in their motel room. Dean's just getting washed up, scrubbing away the grime and filth of the job.

If only he had someone to scrub his back for him.

Dean Winchester is aware that his feelings for his brother go beyond the boundaries of brotherly love, but he does nothing to express those feelings towards Sam. It could potentially fracture their relationship, and he just can't have that. Not when they've just became a family again. Dean couldn't live without Sam...so he did the unthinkable.

It's only a year. It'll feel like a century really.

When Dean's all washed and clean, he steps out of the bathroom, towel wrapped securely around his waist. Sam's sitting on the bed farthest from the door, typing away on his laptop's keyboard. He looks up briefly at Dean, but something peculiar happens. Dean notices a tinge of pink touch upon Sam's cheeks before he goes back to whatever it was he was doing.

What the Hell was that? Hm. Odd.

"Whatcha doin' there, Sammy?" He asks, rummaging through his dufflebag for clothes.

Sam clears his throat before answering. Curiouser and curiouser. "Just...ya know...research. The usual."

"Ah. The usual. Like looking for a way to get me out of that deal?"

"I didn't say that--"

"Oh, but you were definitely searching for a way."

Dean knows that he's starting an argument, but he can't help it. He's sexually frustrated, and he's pissed off that the only one he really loves is so close, yet so far from reach. His heart aches every single day they're together. Sam's laugh. Sam's smile. The way he says Dean's name. All of it is just overwhelming, nearly driving him to the brink of insanity.

Sam soon shuts his laptop telekinetically and stands. That's when Dean feels this strange sensation wash over him. It makes his body hot, and his pupils dilate. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and a blast of white hot pleasure shoots up his spine, and into his groin. What's happening to him? Sam shudders, and sits on the bed again nonchalantly this time.

But Dean notices.

Something's not right.

"I'm so tired of this." Sam says with a sigh.

Dean, still pretty much naked, agrees, even if he didn't  _really_ want to. Wait, what? "Yeah, me too. There's so much shit around, and I can barely get through it all. Things I want that I can't have."

Fuck, why did he say that!?

Sam lifts his head up then. "What do you mean by that?"

Oh, God, no! Dean can't resist. Why can't he lie!? The truth is coming out, and he can't stop it--

"I want you, Sam." He blurts out. Even if he wanted to take the words back, he can't, and now he can't stop. "I've wanted you for as long as I can remember. You're the smartest, most compassionate, caring person I've ever met, and I really,  _really_ want you to touch my cock right now."

There aren't many times in which Dean wants to die, but he kinda wants to do just that. Right fucking now, because there's no way to recover from this. He just revealed his deepest, darkest secret. A secret that wasn't even supposed to get out. But Sam doesn't look disgusted as Dean had thought he would. Instead he seems...relieved.

The shaggy haired Hunter stands up again, eyes soft and understanding. Wait, understanding? Is Dean reading that right? He can't be. But then...it happens. Sam rushes up to him, grabbing his face for a kiss so deep, so passionate that it nearly Knicks Dean off his feet. His head is swimming in an endless pool of excitement.

He kisses him back with as much want. Dean's towel drops to the floor below, forgotten. He stands there stark naked, licking into his brother's mouth, moaning like a slut in a bad porno. Dean's hands seem to move on their own as he undoes Sam's pants zipper. Holy Cow! His dick is fucking huge! He strokes the length of it lazily, and guides Sam's hand to do the same.

"I've wanted to do this since we were teenagers." Sam admits. "Why am I saying that? I wouldn't normally say that."

"I know what you mean."

Sam's pants also drop to the floor, pooling around his ankles. Dean shuffles closer to him until their chests and cocks are touching. Sam, with his big strong hands, takes his right hand and wraps it around their members. Hot to the touch. They both groan at the same time; Dean grabs Sam's ass, grinding their bodies together harder.

The only sounds in this room are the two of them grunting and panting. This isn't full on sex, but it's close, and it's good enough for Dean. When they're finished, he wants to try new things. Maybe...anal? But he's definitely gonna be the one fucking Sam...though he's open to switching positions if it suits him.

Fuck, the mere thought of Sam man handling him causes Dean to fall to the brink. Within a matter of seconds, the elder Hunter releases his seed all over his brother's hand and dick. It's not long until Sam follows him; he too shouts, and blows his load all over the both of them. Dean holds tight to his taller brother; his legs feel like jelly now.

He wraps his arms around Sam's neck, and kisses it, realizing that now, whatever the two of have, is something special.

And it's made them stronger.


End file.
